The Fifth Marauder
by Khet Gemini
Summary: What if there was a fifth marauder? What happened to her? Did she die, disappear, or is she still around? A mix of what happens throughout the Marauder's years at Hogwarts. R&R, be nice! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ALIVIA AND OTHER MADE UP CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

I looked about wildly feeling my claustrophobia act up even more in the crowded train station. _**Alright Alivia, deep breaths, it's okay**__._ For the billionth time, I looked at the train ticket that had come along with the letter accepting me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, it still said that I was to get on the train through platform nine and three quarters._**Where the heck was that**_**!**

"James Harold Potter! Stop it" I heard a woman shout "Or I'll put a silencing charm on you mark my words." _**Silencing charm**_ I thought _**magic…**__**they must be going to Hogwarts as well. Maybe they know how to get to this platform nine and three quarters**_. I started towards them as they approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Excuse me" I said in my soft voice "Could you please….I mean….um the platform" my voice trailed off and not knowing what to say, I showed the woman my ticket. She smiled at me.

"Ah, first year?" she asked "So is James." She pointed towards the boy who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"All you gotta do is run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten" piped up a small girl who was holding the woman's hand "Watch James, it's easier than it sounds." The boy, James smirked at me and then ran straight at the barrier. I scrunched my eyes up not wanting to see him smash into the barrier, but he was gone. It was like the barrier had swallowed him up. _**Okay, this is so impossible.**_

"Why don't you go next?" asked the tall man with the same hazel eyes as the boy, James. My heart rate kicked up a notch and I felt adrenaline flood my veins. I swallowed hard, closed my eyes, and went toward the barrier at a run. It was getting closer...closer…I was going to hit the wall, the solid hard wall, and die. I opened my eyes expecting piercing pain, but instead I was again standing on another crowded train platform, but this time the sign above it said nine and three-quarters. _**I had done it!**_ I turned around intending to head for the train, but ended up crashing into a pale looking boy with brown hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" my voice trailed off as I saw the shape of James appear suddenly, as though by magic _**oh yea it probably was**_ and slap the boy I had knocked into on the back.

"Hey Remus! What's up?!" he shouted. _**Gosh, was that boy always so loud?**_Then to me "Oh hey, we meet again!" I nodded slowly still trying to figure out how he had gotten here so suddenly. Then it hit me right in the face.

"Okay, this is going to sound totally ridiculous" I began "But by any chance do invisibility cloaks exist in the magical world?" James stared at me incredulously.

"Wha…wait….how?" he stammered.

This time I smirked. "You have one don't you? That's how you got here so suddenly and without anyone seeing."

James nodded dumbly.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I asked excitedly.

"No, I am" said an approaching boy. "Sirius Black at you service m'lady" he said "You are?"

"Alivia Herezin" I answered.

Then Sirius turned to James "She's a clever one mate, lets hope she isn't a stickler for rules." The pale boy, Remus, smiled at me.

"If she is then you two are DEAD" he said I grinned back at him. _**Of course I didn't care about rules! They were made to be broken. That was, is, and always will be my motto.**_

"Why don't you two trouble makers ask me yourselves if you care so much" I said.

James turned to me. "Okay, will you snitch on us about the cloak, or any activities that might happen under the cloak?" he asked.

"Nope" I grinned. "Well as long as I am allowed to participate in these said activities."

James grinned and the four of us chatted until we heard James's and Remus's mothers calling. The two walked away, James with an embarrassed expression on his face _**of course he's embarrassed…his mum called him JAMSIE**_. I stood with Sirius feeling kind of awkward and wondering why none of his parents called him, and why my parents had left so abruptly after dropping me off. I motioned towards the train as Remus came back. James was still with his mum.

"Shall we" I asked. "Better get a good compartment before they're all gone. Remus nodded and followed me. Sirius motioned towards James with his head.

"I'll wait for dear old Jamsie" he said.

I grinned and dragged Remus towards the train. We boarded and found a compartment. By now my claustrophobia instinct was screaming for me to get off. As I slid shut the door of the compartment, I noticed another boy sitting there. He was rather rat-like.

"Hey Pete" Remus said. Rat boy, Pete, whatever, squeaked a hi in response.

"Alivia this is Peter Pettigrew, Peter this is Alivia" Remus said. I nodded in response, but I honestly couldn't care less. I didn't trust this boy at all. There was just something about him…

Suddenly feeling like the walls of the stupid small compartment were closing in on me, I opened the door and a window trying to get the compartment to feel more open. _**Stupid claustrophobia**_Remus looked at me funnily and closed the door again. The walls started closing in on me again, and feeling weak, I stumbled onto a seat, one far away from rat boy and concentrated on taking even breaths. I didn't want Remus or rat boy to get concerned. Before I knew it the door opened again and James and Sirius walked in. I welcomed the burst of air which seemed to open the compartment a bit more and was thankful that they didn't close the door again. That's when I noticed that Remus was staring at me concernedly. _**Oh great he noticed**_however, when James and Sirius sat down, he turned to them to ask why they were late.

For the rest of the train ride, Peter, Remus and I listened to James and Sirius's chattering. James seemed particularly infatuated with a red-head named Lily, who apparently hated him. I sat back in my seat and listened to my friends talk until Peter got up to go hunt down the snack trolley. That stupid rat boy closed the door. My claustrophobia seemed to attack me just then. The room spun crazily. I think I let out a low moan as I curled up into a ball because in about a millisecond Remus, Sirius and James were on the floor in front of me.

"Motion sickness?" asked James

I managed to shake my head. The room was spinning, the walls were closing in on me, I felt my breath come out in crazed pants; I was having a full scale panic attack. I shut my eyes trying not to pass out as the compartment door opened again. This time however, it didn't help much. I faintly heard my friends talking franticly and an older person talking calmly to them. Then she came to me.

"Claustrophobia?" she asked I managed to nod, and then regretted it as I felt the spinning of the room get worse. I let out another moan. The older girl waved her wand and muttered something and I began to feel a little better. I uncurled myself weakly and murmured thanks to the girl. She smiled at me.

"Here's the spell" she handed me a slip of parchment "It's really simple and will probably come in handy." Then as an after thought "Have fun at Hogwarts, and I'll hope to see you all in Gryffindor!" With another smile she waved and departed.

James approached me cautiously. "You okay mate" he asked. I sighed and nodded. _**Stupid claustrophobia **_then I looked at my watch and gasped. _**All of that happened in a total of five minutes**_ I turned around so I could see all three of my friends.

"If any of you mention this stupid incident I will hex you into the next millennium…as soon as I learn how." I growled. Sirius sighed in relief.

"She's still the same" he said only half joking. I grinned and pocketed the parchment that the savior girl gave me. Once Peter came back with his plethora of sweets, and we ate them all, I stretched and stood up, still feeling kind of shaky. I noticed Remus looking at me in concern and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm gonna go change into my uniform" I announced and departed.

~*~

I made my back towards the compartment I was sharing with the boys, still trying to find a way to tie my tie. _**Stupid tie**_I thought _**why do girls need to wear them anyway?**_ I stepped into the compartment again, leaving the door open. I was still kind of shaky.

"Yo boys" I called stepping over a wrapper of a chocolate frog "Who knows how to tie a tie?"

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter took one look at me and burst out laughing. I groaned.

"Fine I'll go find a nice girl to help me!" I exclaimed, rather sour. As I walked to the door, I slid on some of the boys' clothes and candy wrappers and fell to the floor in a massive heap of person, clothes, candy wrapper, and tie. Somehow in all of this mess, I ended up with my tie tied correctly. I groaned.

"Now, how do I do this tomorrow morning?" I asked to no one in particular. The boys were now rolling on the ground with laughter. I sighed and picked up a book from my trunk and sat down and tried to read ignoring the laughing idiots that were rolling on the ground.

~*~

"Alivia, wake up" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see James "Come on, UP! We're going to get our first view of Hogwarts in about a minute..." Whatever he was going to say was lost on my ears as I saw the magnificent castle gleaming in the dying light. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe that I was going to live there for the nest nine months. It was like a dream come true. As the train screeched loudly to a stop, I took one last look at the castle and stepped out into the corridors. As I fought my way out of the train and onto the platform, I heard a loud voice calling to the first years. I made my way over while trying to find the slip of paper the older girl gave me. My claustrophobia was acting up again.

"WOWO" that was the only coherent word that came out of my mouth. Standing in front of me was a nine foot tall man with an extremely shaggy beard.

"The name's Hagrid miss, an' yours is?" he asked.

"Alivia" I said now truly in awe "Nice to meet you Mr."

"Ar' it's just Hagrid Alivia." I grinned.

Then I noticed the boys hurrying towards me. They stopped dead when the saw Hagrid who just smiled down at them and introduced himself once more, and invited us down for tea the following Friday. As soon as all the other first years gathered around Hagrid he pointed toward the boats.

"No more'n five to a boat, come along now get in get in get in!" he shouted. The four boys and I climbed into a boat together as it began to move away from the bank. Remus looked at me with concern again and I sighed getting kind of frustrated.

"Remus we're out in the open air" I said "I'm fine, claustrophobia hits in ENCLOSED SPACES." he nodded looking sort of embarrassed but relieved that I wasn't going to freak out again nonetheless.

"We'll be gettin' the first close up of Hogwarts in a mo' now" Hagrid said. At this, I eagerly leaned out of the boat hoping to feast my eyes on the castle once more, but ended up rocking the boat.

"Ali STOP" I heard all four boys shout, but it was too late. I had fallen out of the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in my first chapter, but I do NOT own the Marauder, Lily, or any of the professors, only Alivia (**sob sob)**

I got a shock as I hit the cold water, but to me, it didn't matter very much. I was a swimming champ, accepted into the junior Olympics. I was told that I could give champion swimmer Michael Phelps a run for his money. I began swimming fast, and after about a mile of fast even strokes, I felt something brush up against me. I turned my head to see a giant squid floating lazily beside me. _**Holy smokes he's big**_I thought _**about the size of my house**_. Even so, I smiled at him, or tried anyway, for as soon as I tried, Hagrid seemed to realize I wasn't in the boat yelled my name. Startled, I ended up with a nose full of water.

"Hang in there Ali" he shouted "We're coming for you." By this time, I was close to the boats, so I sped up to swim alongside the one my friends were in.

"Nah…I'm…Good…Hagrid" I said, one word for each time my head came up for a breath of air. With that I passed the boat, swam a few strokes, and reached the bank. I pulled myself up and waved to the others taking mock bows. I was always told I was a drama queen. As soon as the boats pulled up to the shoreline, Hagrid, Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus hurried up to me looking frantic and began checking me for injuries.

"Hey, I'm fine, honestly, guys, just wet, come on, WILL YOU GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME, I'M FRICKING FINE!" I started to say, but ended up shouting. The five of them stepped back looking alarmed.

"Erm…Alivia…you swam about two miles in frigid waters after you FELL FROM YOUR BOAT" Peter yelled. I was surprised that rat boy cared so much.

"Yea, so?" I asked, then turned my back on them and headed after all the others who were following a tall professor. My friends followed still looking at me like I was some sort of lunatic. "I made the junior Olympics for swimming" I told them hoping that sentence was enough to shut up their concerned looks. That it did, but they were still gaping I sighed "My magic probably played a part in it too" the four of them looked slightly more convinced and we turned to listen to the Professor.

"Hello first years" she said looking stern "I am Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress. In a few minutes, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" the last was said with a grimace.

"Next to me James whispered "There wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go bad that was in Slytherin" my stomach clenched. What if I was in Slytherin? _**My friends would HATE me**_. I didn't listen to the rest of McGonagall's lecture, but concentrated on keeping bad thoughts of turning evil from swimming through my head. After McGonagall left, a bout of whispering about the houses broke through among my fellow first years.

Noticing how pale and worried I looked Remus leaned in and whispered "You'll be fine, you're definitely Gryffindor or Ravenclaw material." I just closed my eyes feeling exhausted. Before I had time to pull myself together, McGonagall returned and led us into a huge hall. _**My whole house could fit in here**_ I mused silently. In the center of the hall sat an old, patched, frayed hat. I stared as a rip in the brim opened and the hat began to sing _**what could be next, talking tables?**_ I wondered. I zoned out through most of the song and gave a start as Professor McGonagall began calling names from a long list.

I watched the students being sorted my mind elsewhere until I heard _Black, Sirius_ being called. I gave him a thumbs up as he walked towards the stool with a nervous expression on his face. He sat there for a couple seconds before he was declared GRYFFINDOR! Sirius punched the air and shouted a triumphant yes as the table to the far left exploded in cheers. After Sirius's sorting, the list seemed to drag on and on.

_Emmert, Malcolm _became RAVENCLAW!

_Evans, Lily _became GRYFFINDOR!

And then about fifteen kids down the list _Grogent, Allison_ became HUFFLEPUFF and I felt my nerves kick in hard. H was so close to G on the list.

_Halafir, Anderson_ a boy with a mean glint in his eyes became SLYTHERIN!

_Hector, Zackary_ became RAVENCLAW!

Then _Herribode, Shelly _became GRYFFINDOR!

_Herezin, Alivia_ I felt butterflies batter my stomach as I walked slowly up to the stool. I put the hat on my head and jumped as it began to speak.

"Ah! See now you're a hard student to sort. Qualities of all the houses, but a strong edge for Gryffindor and Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin, please" I begged. "I don't want to be in an evil house, and I'd like to be in Gryffindor with my friends, if you wouldn't mind." It felt weird, being polite to a hat, but still, I had to be in Gryffindor and id politeness worked, so be it.

"Oh you're a polite one aren't you, but Slytherin isn't evil. Well, anyways, if your mind is set you better be…. GRYFFINDOR!" I gave a sigh of relief as the far left table once again burst into cheers. I sat down next to Sirius and watched as Frank Longbottom, Remus, a girl named Alice Peckard, Peter, James, and another shy looking girl named Gillian Wesbroel joined us at the Gryffindor table. The sorting finally ended with _Zyzyzra, Aabaria _becoming HUFFLEPUFF! As Professor McGonagall carried away the stool and hat an old man with long white hair and beard to match stood up and bid them to eat.

My eyes widened in shock as the food appeared magically on the platters. There was a wide selection of anything a person would ever want to eat. Suddenly, the sweets Peter had brought back for us to share seemed a lifetime away, and I began to load up my plate with everything at reach.

"I love magic" I said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. The food here was the best ever. After the food was cleared off of the platters, dessert appeared with a _pop_. "I love magic" I said again helping my self to an enormous chocolate chip cookie.

"I second that" said James through a mouth full of treacle tart. Down the table I saw the red-head he had been infatuated with on the train give him a disgusted look and a glare.

"Third it" said Sirius.

As soon as we had finished eating, and the last of the food and drink had disappeared from sight, the tall bearded professor stood up.

"Welcome to all our new students, and to our old students welcome back!" he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Now, this is the first time in many years that the term has started on a Friday, but I know that all of you will use this to your advantage."

"Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like to add that Blood-Balls are now on the list of forbidden items. The full list of 5,126 items is displayed in Mr. Filch's office."

"The forbidden forest is off limits to all old and new students, so steer clear of it. Now, off to bed to you all, Prefects lead the first years!" the Professor finished with a wave. As the tables began scraping back, I heard someone calling to all the first years. I followed the voice to find the savior girl. Once all of the new Gryffindor first years had gathered around her and another boy we set off.

The walk up the castle was long and the staircases kept moving. Next to me, Peter whispered that he would never be able find his way around. I patted his shoulder comfortingly, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I couldn't trust him.

I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier and next to me, all my fellow first years were yawning and dragging their feel when at last we stopped in front of a portrait of an extremely fat lady dressed in pink.

"Password?" she asked.

"Astalavista" the savior girl said.

"Very well Mira, enter" the fat lady said. _**Her name is Mira **_I thought _**I ought to thank her fro her help on the train**_. We entered the common room which was very comfortable looking with squashy armchairs by the fire and tables for homework.

"Girls dormitories are on the left boys on the right" said the other prefect.

"Girls can enter the boys' dormitories, but boys don't even try to get into the girls dormitories" Mira said.

"All right, boys follow me, and girls follow Mira, we'll show you your dorms" said the boy.

Mira led us to our dorms and then left us a lone. Lily, Alice, Shelly, Gillian and I chose beds and unpacked our stuff. After I was done, I went back to the common room and found James and Sirius planning their first prank of the school year.

"Why don't you guys do it on our dear old Minnie" I suggested.

"Who's Minnie?" asked James, I had their attention now.

"Oh, dear Minnie McGonagall" I said with an evil grin, "Her real name is Minerva, but Minnie sounds so much--"

"Better! Or prankier anyway" Sirius finished.

"We're real Marauders" I said.

"Marauders?" asked James.

"You know, like troublemakers, except it sounds better"

"I like it" the other two said in unison.

"Back to the prank" James said.

"We could call her Minnie instead of Professor, but that would only earn numerous detentions" I said "But its still a good idea, but we should wait until we learn some real transfiguration." The boys nodded.

"We like the Minnie idea" James said while Sirius nodded vigorously "We'll try it Monday morning, good thing we have her first" he concluded. We grinned.

"Well I'm off to bed then boys, tell Remus and rat b- er Peter." I said "Need anything before I crash?"

"Can you….um well…..try to get friendly with Lily, make her hate me less?" James asked sounding sheepish.

"I can try buddy, but honestly, good luck" I said watching the red head glare in our direction "I dunno if she'll like me because I hang out with you, mate." I turned my back and went to bed.

~*~

The next morning I got up rather early, surprising myself. Usually, I was the last person awake on the weekends at home. I showered and got dressed and preceded down to the common room. When I got down, I saw, to my surprise, Lily sitting in one of the arm chairs near the dying embers of the fire. Her eyes were red and puffy.

I approached her cautiously. "You okay Lily?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked "You're friends with Potter."

"James? Did he do this? I can kill him for you if you want" I offered.

This produced a watery giggle out of Lily. "Um, no he didn't" she said. "He just sort of, well…" her voice drifted off.

"I get it, sorta" I said, trying to be sympathetic_** this whole comforting thing really isn't my thing**_ "You either love him or hate him." Lily nodded.

"But, he really didn't do anything" she continued. "My sister, well we were really close until I got my Hogwarts letter. I think she was jealous or something because she wrote to the headmaster."

"Me and Sev found the letter, and I maybe mentioned it to Petunia, and now she hates me" Lily's sobs redoubled, and I wrapped my arms around her.

Well, even though the circumstances weren't exactly the greatest, I had found another friend. One who would keep me out of detention. Hopefully.


	3. Sorry

Hey um……a reviewer noticed that I made a huge mistake, Michael Phelps doesn't exactly "exist" in the Marauder era, so thanks and sorry. I won't be able to update for a few days, my computer has a virus…so please wait. I'm using my dad's computer to write this, so sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Once it got bright enough for breakfast, Lily and I went up to change into our robes. Once we had gotten out robes on I turned to her and held out my tie.

"Help me" I moaned "I only managed to get it tied on the train because I slipped."

Lily laughed, but showed me how to tie the tie _**Lily Evans; you are my new best friend**_.

"When I asked the boys yesterday for help, they just laughed at me I told her" then _**CRAP **_"Ummm…..Lily, today's _Saturday_" I said just now noticing. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow" Lily managed to choke out after about twenty minutes of non stop laughing _**I can't believe that the others didn't wake up**_.

"Yea" I agreed wiping tears out of my eyes "We FORGOT." Then we put on jeans and T-shirts and walked out.

"Wait here" I told her "I'm gonna go wake the boys up."

Lily looked at me uncertainly. "Um…I'm not sure I want to be around them now, I'll go wake Alice up."

"Lily, James honestly isn't that bad" I tried telling her "He, well him and Sirius are just…"

"Arrogant toe-rags" Lily supplied "It's okay Ali" she said "I'm just going to wake up Alice, I just don't like James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Lily…" I tried "Remus isn't that bad, and I guess Peter isn't either" Lily just smiled at me and went back up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. I sighed, shrugged, and went up to wake the boys.

~*~

Fifteen minutes later, Remus, James and Peter were up, Remus was in the bathroom getting a glass of water, and I was sitting on Sirius's bed shaking him. Remus handed me the glass of water, which I dumped it on Sirius who woke up with a yell.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP" I yelled back. Then, for the second time, I burst out laughing. The boys joined me and then kicked me out while Sirius changed.

Ten minutes later when the boys came down for breakfast, James had a bruise on cheek.

"Um…." I said gesturing to cheek.

"Sirius decided to try to go back to sleep once we kicked you out, so I tried to wake him up" James started.

"So I punched him" Sirius ended bursting out into laughter. I went over to Sirius and whacked him upside the head.

"YOU TRIED TO GO BACK TO SLEEP" I shrieked. Then I rolled my eyes and headed in the direction of the great hall _**I think this is the way to the great hall…too bad I don't have photographic memory **_with the boys in tow.

~*~

In the end, with the help of a taking portrait and a ghost, the boys and I made it down to breakfast. As we passed Lily, she motioned for me to sit with her. I nodded and turned to James.

"By the way" I said "Lily _really _hates you." then with a smirk to rival a Slytherin, I walked over to where Lily was sitting with a brown haired girl who I assumed was Alice.

"Hi" she said as I sat down "What took so long?"

"We got lost, and the boys didn't want to get out of bed" I answered. Then turning to Alice "Hi, I'm Alivia"

"Alice" she responded _**so I was right**_"Nice to meet you" I grinned. Then I saw James waving at me from another spot at the table and pointing franticly at Lily. I groaned internally and turned to my red-headed friend.

"By the way Lily" I said "You might want to know that a certain raven haired boy who you hate is trying to get you attention" she muttered something about stupid attention seeking prats, but turned in his direction nevertheless. Unfortunately for James, as she turned to look at him he was lifting a glass and he spilled its contents all over himself. I burst out laughing. "Nice one Lily" I said.

"You're really a lot like them" she said smiling at me.

"Actually, I'm a lot like James" I said "If you can put up with me, why not him?"

"I hate him" Lily exclaimed "He's an arrogant, attention seeking, big headed, prat with an ego larger than sun!"

Ignoring the rest of her rant, I turned to Alice "She and Jams will be dating by the end of seventh year.

"Totally" she said.

"I WILL NEVER DATE JAMES POTTER" Lily screeched. Then she blushed as the whole great hall turned in her direction. Lily glared furiously at James who gave her a cocky smile back. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Alice.

"The guys and I are gonna go explore the school, once Lily calms down, tell her" I said. She nodded to answer then turned to calm Lily down.

~*~

"Ugh! You have to stop winding Lily up" I moaned to James "It's only the second day you've known her and she already wants you dead." James just rolled his eyes. "And besides" I continued "You're both only eleven, maybe you should wait a few years, let her cool down. You might love her now, but she and you might change."

"Enough with the sentimental speeches" James cut in as I opened my mouth once again "I might only be eleven, but……." his voice trailed off.

"Exactly" I said. "Come on, the castle awaits"

~*~

Three hours and thirty seven minutes later, according to my watch, the boys and I finally found our way back to the common room. What had we found out or discovered? Nothing, Nada, Nil. We had managed to get horribly lost, and that was all.

"Three hours GONE" Peter moaned as we approached the common room.

"Three hours and thirty seven minutes gone, you mean" I corrected. "Astalavista" I told the fat lady we entered the common room, and sat down.

"Hey Livi" I turned around to see Alice "How did you expedition go?" she asked.

"James Peter Remus" I said pointing to each of them "Meet Alice."

"Hi" the chorused.

"The _expedition _failed, we got lost" I told her. Then noticing Lily wasn't there "Where's Lily?" Alice motioned towards our dorms. I nodded.

"Soooo" Sirius said "Who wants lunch" he got a mixture of answers all stating yes in some form.

"I'll get Lily" I said, and headed up to our dorm.

I climbed the stairs and headed into the dorm.

"Lunch!" I said to Lily, who was on her bed reading a book. She hopped off her bed and followed me down. We exited the room and tried to find thee great hall again. This time however, we found it without getting lost.

Once we entered the hall however, Lily pulled Alice away from us and, after glaring at James sat down in another spot. The boys and I sat at the other end of the table and started to eat, but were interrupted by an angry looking owl holding a red envelope. The owl landed in front of Sirius. Looking furious said person yanked the envelope from the owl, who then took off.

I gasped, the envelope was starting to smoke, and when I pointed this out to Sirius, he yanked it open and a deafening voice filled the hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU WERE SORTES INTO _GRYFINDOR?!_" the voice shrieked "YOU HAVE BEFOULED THE NAME OF BLACK! GRYFFINDOR! HOME OF MUDBLOODS AND FILTH. WHY YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I CERTAINLY AM, ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON!" the envelope burst into flame and the great hall went silent for a few minutes.

"Well, that was my mum's reaction" Sirius said with a grin. "Her and her pure blood mania, good riddance!"

"Wait, isn't mail supposed to come in the morning?" Remus asked.

"Yea… oh well lets eat!" James said.

"Boys!" I grumbled but began stuffing my face anyways.


	5. end

Hey guys…..I'm discontinuing this story, I just wanted to let the few of you who actually liked it know. I've been getting a lot of flames and complaints that Alivia is a mary sue character, which I already know. There was kind of a reason behind this, but I really don't feel like putting up with all the hurtful comments in order to finish the story. Sorry to the people who actually liked the story.


End file.
